Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a(n) lighting system, and more particularly, a MULTIFUNCTIONAL SECURITY SURVEILLANCE AND LIGHTING DEVICE.
Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for lighting and surveillance systems have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 2,418,067, Published/Issued on Mar. 25, 1947, to Carpenter, Sr. teaches a camera and light support to provide a light, strong, rigid and compact box which may be conveniently carried about from place to place, readily opened for removal of its contents, manipulated for positioning it rigidly so as to support and center a camera and/or lights by aid of said contents, and maintained as well as equipped in camera-height varying relationship.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,247, Published/Issued on May 23, 1972, to Tellerman teaches a camera which is automatically activated in response to the change in resistance of a photocell due to the occurrence of an event intended to be detected and recorded. The camera is provided with a network for translating such change in electrical resistance into the automatic activation of the camera drive motor. The camera drive motor is controlled by a relay which activates the motor only when the relay is energized. The relay is in series with a pair of transistor amplifiers, both on which must be conducting for the relay to remain in energized condition. The change in resistance of the photocell creates a change of potential across a condenser which, in turn, causes a temporary flow of current, which current affects the triggering current of a third transistor amplifier. This third transistor amplifier controls the other two transistor amplifiers in such a manner that whenever the triggering current of the third transistor amplifier is changed, either upwardly or downwardly, from a fixed value, one or the other of the two transistor amplifiers in series with the control relay will be rendered non-conducting to unenergize the control relay and thus activate the drive motor of the camera.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,514, Published/Issued on May 6, 1975, to Graham teaches a small portable camera having a self-contained light system and more particularly to the light system wherein the direction of the light beam emitted from the light source thereof will be varied relative to the optical axis of the camera upon manual adjustment of the lens focusing device. The extent of the directional variation will depend upon the distance the subject is from the camera and, thus. the subject will be more effectively illuminated by the light beam resulting in improvement in the quality of the photography obtainable with the camera.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,413,357, Published/Issued on Aug. 19, 2008, to Badalian teaches a concealed camera comprising a housing, a subminiature camera and a peep hole of very small size through which the camera may perceive a large field of vision. With a high resolution camera and the tiny peep hole, the camera may be positioned or located in plain view as concealed within a myriad of functional objects, such as a clock, reflector, light or any other common looking device in the area of desired view or surveillance. Multiple concealed cameras may by employed and perhaps synchronized in a surveillance system such that the downstream viewed image may be automatically switched from one image to another as desired by the system user.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,248,292, Published/Issued on Aug. 21, 2012, to Batten, et al. teaches a detection device for detecting the presence of a speed detection system, red light camera, or other electronic surveillance means. The device includes a display means whereby the graphical and audible presentation changes from the non alert condition to the alert condition in accordance to a user selectable choice of options, thereby increasing awareness to the surveillance threat.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 8,382,387, Published/Issued on Feb. 26, 2013, to Sandoval teaches a system and method for providing a surveillance camera platform, and house supporting devices in a streetlight housing is disclosed. The device and method uses a cobra head, clamshell style streetlight housings with a lens between the housing sections to increase the volume of the housing. The system uses a lens for capturing image with the camera systems. The camera systems include data transmittal and receiving devices that allow the receipt of data to control the camera systems and the transmission of any necessary image and other data collected with systems contained within the housing. The lens is camouflaged by using a color that matches the rest of the housing. LEDs and reflector are used to provide the lighting function of the streetlight and to further provide space wile reducing heat within the housing. An internal fan is contemplated to further cool the system.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20050128291, Published/Issued on Jun. 16, 2005, to Murakami teaches a video surveillance system that automatically keeps track of a moving object in an accurate and efficient manner. The system has two cameras for surveillance. One is a visible-light integrating camera that has a frame integration function to capture visible-light images of objects, and the other is an infrared camera for taking infrared images. A rotation unit tilts and pans the visible-light integrating camera and/or infrared camera, under the control of a tracking controller. Video output signals of those cameras are processed by image processors. The tracking controller operates with commands from a system controller, so that it will keep track of a moving object with the visible-light integrating camera in a first period and with the infrared camera in a second period.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20110141727, Published/Issued on Jun. 16, 2011, to Kim teaches a lamp for a camera-attachable streetlight is provided, which includes a camera-integrated bulb module. In the camera-integrated bulb module, there is a bulb portion, a camera module has a camera for capturing a predetermined area and a transceiver for transmitting data captured by the camera to an external server, a connector is inserted into a commercial socket, for receiving an external commercial power and has the same structure as a commercial connector inserted into a commercial socket, for receiving a commercial power, and a power distributor distributes the power received through the connector to the bulb portion and the camera module.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for security lighting systems have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.